galactic_creaturesfandomcom-20200214-history
Galberos
Galberos appeared in 2004 TV series called Ultraman Nexus. Galberos''' (ガルベロス Garuberosu) also known as "'''Gelberos" or "Garuberus" was a three-headed, dog or wolf-like space beast. He appeared in Ultraman Nexus episodes 6, 17-18, and 35. Chronologically, Galberos was the first Space Beast to appear on Earth. Shortly after Jun fused with Ultraman Nexus for the first time, Galberos appeared rampaging in a field. Ultraman Nexus appeared shortly after, turning into his Junis form and creating a Meta Field around them. Luckily for Nexus, Galberos was no match for Nexus's speed and was soon destroyed by Nexus's Core Impulse attack. Some time later after Nosferu was destroyed, Dark Mephisto revived Galberos to attack the Night Raiders while Jun confronted Mizorogi (Dark Mephisto's human form). With no other choice, Jun transformed into Ultraman Nexus to face Galberos inside a meta field while Mizorogi escaped. Once again the battle was in Nexus's favor as now the Night Raiders were fighting Galberos too. However, the odds changed after Galberos used hypnosis to make the Night Raiders attack Nexus instead. With that opportunity, Galberos bites into Nexus's left arm, creating an internal wound to which would be exploited again in the future for Nexus. Luckily, The Night Raiders eventually shook off the hypnosis and attacked the space beast along with Nexus. But before they could finish off Galberos, Dark Mephisto arrived and teleported Galberos and himself away to safety. Dark Mephisto (as Mizorogi) later summoned Galberos after creating a dark field to his advantage in fighting the Night Raiders. Jun turned into Ultraman Nexus again, but was still in pain from the wound Galberos left on his arm. Mizorogi protected Galberos with a force field from Night Raiders until one of the members, Nagi shot him in the back. Without Mizorogi/Dark Mephisto's protection, the dark field disappeared and Galberos was soon destroyed by Ultraman Nexus's Over-Ray Schtrom. Many months later when Ren becomes Nexus's host, Galberos was revived once again, this time by The Unknown Hand to assist another Space Beast, Mega Flash. With Nexus fighting two space beasts, the hero was soon overpowered by his adversaries. Ultraman Nexus however didn't give up and after the Night Raiders used the Ultimate Vanisher to destroy Mega Flash, Galberos was slain shortly afterwards by the Schtrom Sword. Powers and Abilities * Fireball: Galberos can launch powerful, missile-strength, explosive, orange balls of fire from the wolf-like heads on its shoulders and even from all three of his mouths. Sometimes these fireballs can have a homing effect. * Hypnosis: Using the eyes on its dog heads, Galberos can fool other weaker beings through hypnosis to confuse them, hypnotizing humans and his opponents to see various things by conjuring up illusions or zombifying them for a short period of time. He can make it seem like he's vanished, turned invisible, and make doubles of himself and opponents to confuse prey. He can even use this hypnosis to control the bodies of the dead. Upon zombifying a human they will die. * Infectious Bite: After biting an opponent, Galberos can inject Beast Cells into anything he bites, making the area bit feel massive amounts of pain at any time and can increase the pain of any wound he creates on enemies, even days after and even if there is no visible wound, a trick he uses to inflict pain on Nexus' arm during several of their battles. Even after Galberos is destroyed the cells may still remain and cause trouble if near another space beast. Category:Creatures Category:Kaiju Category:Aliens Category:Pyrokinetic Creatures Category:Live Action Creatures Category:TV Show Creatures Category:Movie Creatures Category:Characters Debuting in 2004 Category:Ultraman Universe Category:Mammals